


Analysis

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Scientific Method [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex had her gay awakening in grad school, F/F, cause of Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: fuckMajor Lane was Lucy.oh, fuck





	Analysis

Alex tried to focus on the sample under her microscope.

Tried, because all she could actually think about was the Major.

sand, skirt, eyes

It was those eyes that kept her mind enthralled.

Sharp. Intelligent. Clear green.

A green she could swear she knew.

But, no. It wasn’t possible.

There was no way that the uptight Major who wore heels in the desert and served executive orders at her father’s command was Lucy.

Lucy, who had unapologetically propositioned her in a bar. Lucy, who had kissed her so gently and fucked her so thoroughly. Lucy, who had laughed against her thigh after eating her out.

fuck

She didn’t even know if Major Lane’s name was Lucy.

Alex sighed. She pushed away from the microscope and ran a hand through her hair as she moved to her chair and slumped down.

She had managed to ignore her feelings towards women for years, but Lucy had insistently appeared in her dreams.

And, fuck, if the Major didn’t look exactly like Lucy.

And, fuck, her ass in that skirt, and her legs in those heels.

And those eyes.

fuck

Alex turned when the door opened, just enough to see Kara stomp in, arms crossed, crinkle prominent.

“You look thrilled,” Alex said.

Kara narrowed her eyes and leaned back against the lab table. She breathed deep for a few moments, then groaned.

“That was her,” she said.

“Her?” Alex pushed.

“Lucy! Major Lane is Lucy.”

Alex’s heart skipped a beat.

fuck

“You mean…?” she slowly asked.

“James’ ex, who came to town to fix their relationship? That was her.”

fuck

Major Lane was Lucy.

oh, fuck

* * *

 

Alex tried. She really did. It just seemed like try was as much as she could do when it came to Lucy.

Because she couldn’t seem to keep herself from looking up at Lucy every few moments. Her calves in those heels, her ass in that skirt, the loose hairs on the back of her neck.

fuck, no, stop

not the fucking time

Because Kara was about to fight their fucking robot.

Well, it never really was the time.

Because Lucy was not quite an enemy, but not an ally.

Because Lucy was dating her sister’s crush.

Because Lucy was a one night stand from years ago.

Because the fight was starting and Alex’s attention was finally completely taken by something other than Lucy.

The fight barely lasted a minute before the robot fled, completely stealthed and down an arm.

And General and Major Lane were in the DEO command center.

And after that, Lucy seemed to be everywhere Alex turned.

She was at CatCo the few times Alex had to go see Kara, go get Winn.

She was at game night the single time Kara convinced her to join.

She was at the fucking grocery store at the middle of the night.

Kara was half in love with her even as she pined after James.

gorgeous

smart

smells nice

Kara had no idea about how true the last one could be.

Alex couldn’t avoid Lucy, and she couldn’t get herself to not like Lucy.

Fuck, Alex was pretty sure she was starting to more than just like Lucy.

Then Hank was a Martian.

And Lucy was Major Lane and back in the DEO.

And interrogating Hank.

And taking Hank away.

And Alex was led into the room and strapped to a lie detector.

Colonel Harper and Major Lane sat in the seats opposite her. Alex kept her focus on Harper, on the machine.

She hadn’t been that close to Major Lane for that long since she had woken up on that couch.

“Is your name Alexandra Danvers?” Major Lane asked.

“Alex, yes.”

Something flashed across Major Lane’s face. Her brow furrowed beneath the brim of her cover.

Alex held her gaze for a moment, then turned to Harper as he asked the next test question. She glanced back a few questions later.

Major Lane was staring at her, eyes wide, jaw just barely dropped. She blinked when their eyes met. She took a breath, and lifted her chin, narrowed her eyes.

So, Lucy finally figured out who she was.

great

Alex lowered her gaze, looking at the table.

fuck

“Did you know that Hank Henshaw was being impersonated by an alien criminal when you were recruited?”

She looked up. “He is not a criminal.”

“Answer the question, Agent Danvers.” Major Lane’s voice was sharp, cutting.

Alex turned to her. She kept her expression neutral.

“I did not know that Hank was being impersonated by an alien _refugee_ when I was being recruited to the DEO.”

She looked to Major Lane as she spoke. Major Lane quickly looked away.

“The man who recruited me, the man that I believed to be Hank Henshaw,” she looked to Harper, “he saved my life.”

“Did he?” Harper sneered. “How?”

Alex glanced between them.

“I was in grad school and crashing. Hard.”

partying, alcohol, sex

_if I like sex with girls_

_if I like girls_

She looked to Major Lane, searching for a reaction, but found none. She turned back to Harper.

“Hank pulled me out before I went too far.”

“And why would he do that?” Harper asked. “What makes you so special he went after you personally?”

Alex leaned back, lifted her chin. “Background in bio-engineering, going for a dual MD/PhD. Even if I hadn’t taken to field work the way I have, I would have been an asset in the DEO labs.” She glanced at each of them. “Hank Henshaw, or J’onn J’onzz, or whatever you want to call him, gave me a home, a purpose. I served him with honor and I am proud of that. You’re the ones who should be ashamed of yourselves.”

Major Lane’s mask faltered.

“Well, that’s all very heartwarming,” Harper said, “but it still doesn’t answer the million-dollar question. Did you know that Hank Henshaw was an alien?”

“No.”

They all looked to the machine as it kept a steady rhythm.

Harper sighed.

“Well, congratulations, Agent Danvers, the only thing you’re guilty of is being duped by the very creature you were meant to be hunting. Which makes you a terrible agent. But, lucky for you, not a criminal.”

He stood, turned to leave.

Alex looked to Major Lane, who was staring at her, searching for something. Alex held her gaze for a moment as she started to take the wires from the lie detector off, then looked down at the table.

green eyes

“Wait.”

fuck

“She’s lying.”

fuck, fuck, fuck

“He told you he tried to rescue your father.”

Major Lane stood, leaning on the table. Alex looked up at her, doing her best to keep her expression neutral.

“He told you he’s protecting you. He made you believe he was the father you lost. And now you’re under arrest.”

Alex stared at her as the MPs entered the room, as the made her stand, as they cuffed her.

Major Lane stared right back.

* * *

 

Alex slumped back in the chair next to Kara’s sunlamps.

Kara didn’t necessarily need to be under the lamps, but they all figured it would be best after she fell from the mesosphere.

Alex certainly wished she had such an easy way to recharge. She may not have fallen, but re-entry in that pod had been rough.

Not to mention the lingering headache from Myriad, the muscle ache from being forced to fight Kara, the sheer exhaustion from being awake for who knows how long.

Alex stared out the windows, into the hallway, absently watching agents pass by.

She should be out there with them, but J’onn, Dr. Hamilton, her own Mother, had all ordered her to stay with Kara.

Lucy rushed past. She glanced briefly into the room, only to quickly look away when she noticed Alex watching.

Alex sighed. She looked at Kara, thinking back to their conversation before Alex had hijacked the pod.

Kara had known for years that she was gay. She had known, but never brought it up. She had waited for Alex to talk to her about it until it was almost too late.

Then had made Alex promise.

_I want you to have a good life. I want you to find love and be happy. I want you to do all the things that being my sister kept you from doing._

_Promise me._

Alex sighed again.

She had promised.

Then she had saved Kara.

She could say that the promise was null and void, that it had been made under the condition that Kara wouldn’t make it back.

but

But, she didn’t want to do that.

She didn’t want to keep pushing herself down.

Alex took a deep breath.

There was something she had to do first, once everything had settled down.

* * *

 

Alex took a few steps down the hallway, then stopped.

She looked down at the gift bag in her hands.

No. It was a stupid idea.

The gift bag itself was a stupid fucking idea.

She turned, but didn’t take a step.

fuck

She had to.

She turned back around and took the last few steps to Lucy’s office. She knocked, hoping Lucy wasn’t there, hoping she could just leave the bag on her desk.

“Enter.”

fuck

She pushed the door open.

Lucy was at her desk, reading through some paperwork. She made a note, then looked up.

“Agent Danvers?”

“Major.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes, glancing down at the bag for a moment.

“Is there something you need?”

Alex took a deep breath. “Just needed to give this to you.”

One of Lucy’s eyebrows quirked up.

“Well,” Alex continued, “more give it back.”

Lucy stood as Alex approached the desk. She took the bag slowly, carefully, keeping her eyes on Alex the entire time.

“I didn’t mean to take it,” Alex said as Lucy finally turned to the bag. “I was in a rush and…”

Lucy’s face softened as she pulled out the Harvard sweatshirt. She ran a thumb over the fabric. She glanced between Alex and the sweatshirt for a few moments before settling on the sweatshirt.

“I thought Dan had trashed this while I was deployed.”

dan

that was his name

learn something new every day

“No. I just, uh, may have thought it was my shirt and grabbed it.”

Lucy nodded. “Well, thank you, for returning it.”

“I’m sorry for stealing it.”

Lucy shook her head. “It’s fine.”

A soft silence settled over them. Alex couldn’t help but smile as Lucy looked at the sweatshirt.

And she was looking at the girl who had held her hand and pulled her to the couch.

Who had sat in her lap and guided Alex’s hands.

Who had looked up at her with wide eyes before going down on her.

Who was looking up at her now.

Alex looked down. She took a few steps backwards.

“I should probably…” She gestured over her shoulder.

“What are you doing this Friday?”

Alex froze, eyes wide. “Why?”

Lucy smiled, one side lifting higher than the other.

“There’s this restaurant I’ve been wanting to try, and, maybe, we could try it together.”

Alex stared at her.

Lucy laughed, light, like she had that night.

“I’m asking you on a date,” she said.

Alex nodded, looking around the office. “Yeah, I got that. But, um, why?”

Lucy shrugged. “Well, I kind of like you, and I know, at the very least, you’re good in bed.”

Heat burned up Alex’s neck.

“Not that I expect us to end up in bed after a first date,” Lucy continued.

“What, no threesome?”

Lucy laughed again. “We didn’t even get to the threesome the first time.”

Alex laughed as well. She looked down, grinning.

She had started to really like Lucy, before everything had happened.

And she had promised Kara she would stop holding herself back.

And, well…

“Yeah, I guess I could put up with you for a few dates. As long as we actually get to use a bed this time, not a couch.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, but grinned. “I’ll think about it. I’ll text you the details?”

“Yeah.” Alex nodded. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the second part of this series done.
> 
> Big thanks to Sandstonesunspear and Change-the-Rules on tumblr for beta-ing


End file.
